Assassin
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Kakashi, comme bien d'autres, a été sacrifié, immolé pour le "bien" du village, dès son plus jeune âge. Comme Itachi, Naruto et bien d'autres. C'est ainsi que l'on peut voir, le cœur serré, un adolescent figé sous la pluie, dans ce cimetière bien ordonné. Pour un monde de guerre. Que ce soit dans la fiction ou dans la réalité. Réalité qui me glace.
1. Chapter 1

A noter : j'ai choisi de ne pas dérouler cette histoire, qui concerne principalement Kakashi, de manière chronologique. Ceci pour une raison toute simple, la première image qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je songe à lui, c'est cet adolescent de 17 ans qui ploie sous le faix du passé, au dessus d'une tombe, et qui présente des excuse à cette même tombe, vide, celle d'Obito.  
J'ai choisi le format court qui a ma préférence, et il y aura entre 5 et 10 chapitres. A celles ou ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser leurs mots, si vous pouviez me préciser si vous estimez que je touche juste en ce qui concerne Kakashi, cela me ferait très plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : 17 ans**

_Le papillon bat des ailes_  
_Comme s'il désespérait_  
_De ce monde._  
_Kobayashi Issa_

Il avait à peine dix-sept ans cet adolescent figé sous la pluie, dans ce cimetière bien ordonné que les plus jeunes nettoyaient et fleurissaient, avec un respect confinant à la piété. Une dévotion telle que la volonté du feu demeurait si forte, à la hauteur de la croyance en leurs ancêtres. Eux qui portaient le legs du feu, qui se transmettait inlassablement, de génération en génération, avec la même régularité que les morts précoces.  
Ces enfants qui chaque jour se relayaient pour entretenir les tombes, et priaient pour l'âme des défunts tant aimés, tellement pleurés.

Respectés. Honorés.

Chacune des familles du Village des Feuilles, bien qu'elles fussent nombreuses, y voyait son nom inscrit. Gravé dans les pierres sépulcrales et dans toutes les âmes, jusqu'aux plus jeunes.

Il fallait les voir, ces fillettes, ces garçonnets, courir de tombe en tombe, qui avec son seau et sa brosse, qui avec ses fleurs. La mort faisait partie intégrante de la vie de tous les jours. L'amour de la nation et le sens du sacrifice se préparaient tôt, à Konoha, bien que tous aspirassent à la paix, douce chimère.  
Dans les champs, on pouvait les voir, ces enfants, préparer les couronnes de marguerites, lacer des bouquets de fleurs de toutes couleurs. Jusqu'aux enfançons babillant des chants d'honneur... C'était leur manière de participer à l'effort de guerre, qu'un jour, ils honoreraient de leurs corps. Une façon de les empêcher d'oublier qu'elle était là, la veuve belliciste tapie dans l'ombre, quoi qu'ils fissent. Réclamant son tribut de sang et de larmes. De chagrin, aussi. Une façon comme une autre d'entretenir l'esprit du feu des débris de leurs cœurs brisés.

Les morts étaient choyés, à Konoha, par toutes ces petites silhouettes penchées sur les plaques honorifiques. Marionnettes idolâtres. Futurs guerriers.  
Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, lui qui n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer son enfance immolée. Il ployait au-dessus d'une tombe que les enfants évitaient, ce jour-là, sachant que d'autres fleurs amenées par un qui l'aimait seraient plus appréciées. Le premier jour, il ne put répondre à leur salut, bien qu'il les vît sourire timidement. Il déposa des lys blancs, symbole de la pureté détruite. Sacrifiée, dans son humanité oblative. Pour le bien du Village. De la main de celui qui lui était si cher. Un ruban rouge sang les retenait. Les mains encombrées par les offrandes destinées à une autre tombe, vide, il grimaça. Las, il doutait que la douleur physique pût lui faire oublier le reste…

Dans l'ombre, un adolescent masqué l'observait, ce jour-là. Pas l'enfant au masque de chat, non. Un autre.

Bien qu'il accusât à peine 17 ans, il peinait déjà à vivre. Supportant, ne sachant comment, la malédiction d'avoir survécu. Demandant pardon, la tête penchée suivant la voussure de ses épaules. Sa faute. Sa technique. Son sang, à elle. Son amie. Rin. L'ostracisme qui le frappait lui paraissait infiniment mérité. Il avait détruit la lumière, et aucune offrande propitiatoire ne saurait laver ce blasphème. Même l'exécration lui aurait semblé trop douce. La culpabilité qui le rongeait était une lèpre infinie.

« Nous aurions dû naître plus tard… Obito, Rin… »

Une larme s'accrocha à un cil, prit un instant un reflet de lumière puis coula sur la joue glabre habituellement masquée, ronde, enfantine presque. Il remonta son masque, essuyant le chagrin de son visage blême et éprouvé. Une goutte tombe. Une goutte où le ciel vint miroiter tel un reflet éclairant son regard morne. Il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied. Cette vie lui semblait si lourde. Son cœur se serra, il revit la jeune fille choir, et le vide glacé l'envahit. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il fût aussi douloureux de survivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinq, six, sept ans : Petit soldat  
**

À cinq ans, qu'il était fier – hautain – le petit garçon, sa main dans celle de son père, ce héros respecté qui l'amenait tranquillement à l'Académie, pour la première fois. S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses derniers instants de joie… Le bonheur a cela de cruel qu'on ne le reconnaît parfois que lorsqu'il nous est arraché. À cinq ans, qu'il était fier le garçonnet, même s'il détournait le regard devant l'étreinte d'une mère envers son enfant. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'être ainsi cajolé, mais il en ressentait un cruel pincement au cœur. Était-ce cela, le manque ? Le chagrin ? La maîtrise de soi est proprement fascinante : elle rend capable de simuler l'indifférence. Même lorsque la mélancolie se glisse au creux de l'âme. Et puis, être ninja, c'est être capable d'endurer. Brave petit soldat.

À six ans, qu'il était fier de voir Rin attendre avec impatience sa sortie, en compagnie de son ami, plus qu'un ami, un frère. Obito. Obito aux excuses minables pour ses retards. Minables, mais toujours vraies. Un jour, trop tard, il le saurait. Un jour, trop tard, il s'en voudrait. Un jour, un autre morceau de son cœur lui serait arraché. Fier petit soldat qui ne montre pas ses émotions.

À six ans, qu'il se satisfît d'afficher une mine maussade en sortant de l'Académie, un sourire dansant dans les yeux malgré tout. Et dans sa main droite, une veste de Chunnin. Dans la gauche, le diplôme. Tout juste s'il s'aperçut de la jalousie d'Obito Uchiha en haussant les épaules, négligeant. À six ans, il aimait cheminer aux côtés de Rin, lumineuse, solaire, entre les deux garçons qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle qui veillait sur eux, toujours. Elle qui était le lien qui les unissait, toujours, les prenant par la main, et courant joyeusement, les deux enfants dans son sillage.

À six ans, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui demande son âge.

« Ohhh, tu as été promu, petit ?  
– Mmmm  
– Et… quel âge as-tu ? »

Kakashi soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était habitué. Pas bien grand, plutôt jeune… Être un génie, être précoce, ce n'était pas de tout repos. A six ans, Kakashi avait une conscience aiguë de ses capacités. Féroce petit soldat.

« J'ai six ans, madame. Et l'âge n'est pas ce qui fait un bon ninja. Ce sont nos actes qui permettent d'affirmer, ou pas, nos qualités au combat. »

Il lui jeta un regard froid, qui bloqua dans sa gorge toute velléité de poursuivre la conversation, si tant est qu'elle en eût une, après ce discours. Les trois amis continuèrent à cheminer en devisant, plus ou moins calmement. Courageux petits soldats.

À six ans, il s'entraînait déjà durement. La petite montagne, là-bas, qu'il grimpait, qu'il escaladait une main attachée dans le dos avait sa préférence. Kakashi avait toujours été un acharné. Il était bon. Il devait être le meilleur. Il était doué, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Kakashi le génie travaillait beaucoup, aussi. Au moins autant que les autres, sinon plus. Simplement, il partait de plus haut. Il n'y avait guère que ce type bizarre, en vert, qui arrivait à le suivre. Son père le lui avait dit, que ce serait lui, son rival. Bien que l'enfant crût par principe la parole de son père, il en avait été surpris, l'autre garçon n'ayant pas une once de chakra. Mais il en accepta la prophétie. Sakumo était un guerrier perspicace, et un homme bon, aussi. Pauvres soldats, pions utilisés dans des guerres de pouvoir, d'où les riches ressortaient plus riches, et les pauvres plus désespérés, encore. Pauvres soldats. Braves petits soldats.

À sept ans, Kakashi crut mourir de chagrin. Il se leva, dans le matin blême, réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, une sensation angoissante toquant inlassablement à son esprit, comme un goût de fer dans la bouche. Son flair. Le flair de son clan qui ne se résumait plus qu'à deux personnes : son père et lui. A son corps défendant, il descendit dans le salon trop silencieux, trop envahi par l'obscurité quand son père éclairait habituellement la maisonnette dès l'aube.

Alors il s'avança, prudemment, doucement, comme son père et ses enseignants le lui avaient appris - bon petit soldat. Bien que son esprit affûté eût déjà compris, son cœur, lui, était perdu, et battait la chamade. Le temps était à l'orage ce jour-là, et une odeur d'ozone était entrée dans la maison. Deuxième problème. Son père ne laissait jamais les fenêtres ouvertes, la nuit. Trop dangereux, en temps de guerre. Une odeur entêtante le prit à la gorge. Enfin… il en accepta l'idée, ne pouvant plus la refouler. Une odeur qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Difficile de garder l'espoir, avec un tel flair. Alors l'enfant remonta son écharpe sur son visage, comme pour calmer la chamade de son cœur. Avec la lenteur propre aux rêveurs, il ouvrit la porte menant au salon lorsqu'un éclair l'illumina brusquement. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ou deux. Il lui sembla mourir. Une portion de son cœur se brisa, irrémédiablement, accompagnant un morceau d'âme.

Il crut disparaître, avalé par l'obscurité. L'éclair fondit l'intégralité de la scène dans une lumière crue. Une ombre sur le tatami. Une tâche sombre. Son père baignant dans son sang. Le corps recroquevillé. Renié par ses pairs pour avoir choisi la vie de son équipe à la réussite de sa mission. Ne supportant pas le déshonneur. N'ayant pas la force de rester, même pour l'enfant. Son arme encore à la main. Ensanglantée.

_Froid, douleur, terreur. Chagrin. Incompréhension. Froid, si froid. Immobile. Qu'est ce qui coule ? Quelqu'un ? Je suis seul. J'ai mal. Papa._

Kakashi avait sept ans et ne serait plus jamais un enfant. Kakashi respecterait les règles du soldat. Parce que ceux qui ne les respectent pas sont des déchets. La preuve, certains se donnent la mort, pour les avoir violées. Kakashi ne parlerait plus de son père avant les prémisses de la guerre suivante. Mais combattit longtemps avec la claire lame de chakra, qu'il avait lui-même nettoyée du sang de son père. Brave petit soldat. Pauvres enfants.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un monde de chagrin et de douleur,_  
_même quand les fleurs de cerisiers_  
_sont écloses_

12 - 14 ans. Permis de tuer.

A douze ans, Kakashi avait du mal à supporter la bienveillance de Rin à l'égard d'Obito. Était-il jaloux ? Il ne le sut jamais, à vrai dire. Bien qu'elle le fît sourire, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait plus aimer. L'amour était un sentiment trop dangereux, impossible à maitriser. Un tourbillon de ressentis se mêlait à ses réflexions, assombrissant son regard. Il était tellement plus facile de se réfugier derrière des paroles méprisantes. D'ériger un mur entre lui et les autres. Bien qu'il n'eût que peu d'expérience en la matière, Kakashi se révéla particulièrement doué, dans ce domaine également...

_Et puis… la douleur trouve ses racines dans la faiblesse qui naît de l'amour. Alimentant le cycle infernal de la haine et du désespoir. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour les faibles. Je ne veux plus aimer. Ce n'est pas avec de la douceur que l'on forge de bonnes armes. Les lames solides naissent au brasier de la haine et sont trempées aux larmes et au sang. Et les ninjas sont des armes, des outils.  
_

« Tu es trop gentille avec lui Rin, il ne s'améliorera jamais. Tu le maternes trop.  
– Mais si Kakashi. Et tu sais que je suis là pour veiller sur vous. Toujours ! »

Lumineuse, solaire, emplie de bonté, Rin avait totalement séduit Obito et tant ému Kakashi qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire. Encore. De ce sourire qu'on ne vit que dans ses yeux qu'il détourna pudiquement, encore une fois. Comment résister à une telle joie de vivre ? Rin se révélait être la bonté incarnée. Alors, la partie morte de son cœur voulut battre à nouveau. Si fort qu'il en serrât un poing rageur sur sa poitrine. Ne plus le laisser battre, jamais. Il aurait trop mal. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il se devait d'être une arme. Une arme qui jamais n'aurait de sentiments. Il ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Il écarta ses doigts crispés, le souffle court. La vie serait tellement plus simple sans émotions. Et surtout, moins douloureuse. Il soupira. La culpabilité gangrenait déjà son âme. Le ninja qu'il était jamais ne tournerait les talons devant l'ennemi, mais il mourrait plutôt que l'être humain en lui risquât de se dévoiler. Plutôt fuir. A toutes jambes. Des paroles méprisantes. Une attitude condescendante. Un ton rogue dans sa désinvolture. Un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Cela éloignait si aisément ses pairs, ses aînés en étaient mal à l'aise. Mais pas Rin. Non, jamais. Il se convainquit de faire plus d'efforts. Il se devait d'être une arme. Voyons, un kunai, un sabre, une épée... l'épée de chakra blanc de son père, oui... Voilà. Son cœur s'apaisa. Kakashi était un guerrier, le front haut, le regard maussade.

_Une arme ne souffre pas. Elle sert, elle se brise, mais elle n'a pas mal. Elle n'a pas de sentiments. Les règles des ninjas l'interdit. Et ceux qui ne les respectent pas ne sont pas dignes d'appartenir à ce corps. Ne montre pas tes émotions, affiche un visage lisse à tes ennemis et tu survivras, pour continuer à guerroyer. Ne baisse jamais le masque.  
_

Alors il détourna le regard – s'endurcir, cette vie n'est pas faite pour les faibles – et les talons, et s'en repartit afin de se recueillir sur la tombe du Croc Blanc qui, trop fragile, n'avait pas su rester pour son fils. Kakashi serra les poings. Sa mâchoire à la ligne douce et enfantine se contracta alors que son regard s'enténébra. S'endurcir. Résister. Respecter les règles comme un vrai soldat, un fier guerrier. Et rendre à son nom - son clan finissant - la gloire d'antan déchue, ternie par son père.

_Serre les dents ! Et tu auras ta place au cimetière des guerriers, pas comme ton père dont la tombe est à part. Cachée honteusement.  
__Je ne suis pas un faible. __Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont des déchets._

A douze ans, seule Rin osait lui poser LA question, le fixant de ses grands yeux bruns de biche au cœur tendre. Rin, pour qui les autres étaient si importants. Rin, pour qui une simple question comme "Comment vas-tu ?" devenait existentielle, tant la réponse lui importait. Tant elle se souciait.

Alors qu'habituellement, il détournait la conversation afin d'éviter le sujet à tout prix - il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise pour exprimer ce genre de choses - ce jour-là, il décida de lui répondre. Sans doute la date anniversaire du suicide du Croc-Blanc l'avait-elle perturbé ? Jamais il ne le sut. Un instant, un court instant, il eût aimé rattraper ses mots avant qu'ils ne s'envolassent, prenant vie dans le cœur de Rin, transformant les ronces en fleurs blanches.

« Pour être pris au sérieux.  
\- Mais personne ne doute de tes capacités !  
\- Avec le masque, personne ne réalise vraiment que je suis un enfant. On ne voit de moi que le guerrier. Et c'est mieux. »

La gorge de Rin se serra au regard triste que lui lança son ami. Des yeux dans lesquels tourbillonnait du chagrin, et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du désespoir. Comme une fatigue de vivre. Devant les autres, il affichait une désinvolture méprisante. Devant elle, il était lui-même. Rin avait ce pouvoir particulier de révéler autrui par sa bonté oblative. Rin dont la richesse était de savoir donner, dans ce monde maudit qui ne savait que prendre. Et combattre.

À quatorze ans, promu Jonin, il eut en ses amis sa propre escouade. Rin et Obito. Responsable de leurs vies. Il baissa un court instant le regard. Responsable de leurs vies...

« Responsable de sa propre équipe ? Hiruzen, il est si jeune, encore…  
– Il est suffisamment âgé pour tuer, non ?…Minato, nous manquons d'équipes. Toi, tu peux agir seul. Kakashi va prendre la tête du groupe afin de s'infiltrer en territoire ennemi.  
– Mais… vous l'avez placé sous ma responsabilité pour qu'il évolue, justement ! Qu'il trouve plus d'humanité en lui.  
– Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut agir avant que d'autres meurent. »

Minato inclina son visage, masquant contrariété et culpabilité, puis obtempéra. Le vieil Hockage grimaça au poids qu'il mettait sur les épaules de l'enfant et du jeune homme. De loin en loin, Jiraiya surveillait le garçon. Jiraya qui craignait que la fêlure brisât le jeune ninja. Jiraiya dont l'ombre protectrice soulageait le jeune Kakashi de bien des troubles. Les mauvais esprits ne courraient pas le risque d'avoir un Sannin Légendaire sur le dos. Surtout celui-ci. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, entre la peste et le choléra…Toute personne bénéficiant de la protection des Sannin connaissait une paix remarquable. Dommage que la bienveillance de l'un d'eux ne se fût pas étendue à Naruto.

Lors de cette mission, Rin se fit capturer et emprisonnée dans une illusion. En la délivrant, Kakashi reçut une blessure qui lui creva l'œil, rendant le combat encore plus difficile, le privant d'une partie de sa vue. Sous les attaques ennemies, son ami, son compagnon d'arme, son frère - Obito - qui venait d'éveiller son Sharingan sous le coup de l'émotion - protéger son ami à terre - donna sa vie pour le sauver. Et sa pupille comme cadeau de promotion. La jeune Rin avait alors œuvré en greffant l'œil sur l'autre garçon, et Kakashi voyait parfaitement à nouveau. Pour Obito. Et il protégerait Rin. Pour Obito. Pour maintenir la gangrène de la culpabilité au loin - quelle naïveté -. Et transformer l'apostolat du bon sens de son ami en postulat, en crédo - _Je ne laisserai jamais mes amis mourir_ \- en vain.

Le deuxième pion préparant la grande Guerre venait de prendre place. Le premier ayant été scellé dans le cœur de Madara, des années auparavant, l'envahissant de rancœur. Pervertissant son âme. La destinée des Uchiwa devint une tragédie, elle qui reposait sur les émotions. Le cœur visible dans la pupille.

Seuls, Kakashi et Rin revinrent, sans corps à mettre dans la tombe, vide, au-dessus de laquelle Kakashi un jour se retrouva seul, sous la neige, le cœur déchiré. Chuchotant des excuses dénuées de sens. Condamné à vivre. Il y avait plus de morts que de vivants, dans la vie de Kakashi, l'adolescent à l'âme fêlée, à l'image de son corps couvert d'un lacis de cicatrices. Le regard éteint. N'ayant pas la force de rejeter la tragédie. Mais restant une arme redoutable.


	4. Chapter 4

15 ans - Mort de l'âme.

_Le papillon bat des ailes  
Comme s'il désespérait  
De ce monde._

_Kobayashi Issa_

_Vous me pardonnerez ces Haïkus, qui je trouve s'adaptent bien à l'univers de Naruto._

* * *

Alors qu'il avait à peine quinze ans, un autre fragment d'âme lui fut arraché et ce qui restait de cœur, cicatrisant avec difficulté, éclata en milliers de petits morceaux, accompagnés par le chant sinistre des milles oiseaux.

Il commençait tout juste à accepter de ressentir des sentiments. Pour Rin, lumineuse et aimante. Il commençait à revivre. Poussé par Gai, qui, meilleur ami et éternel rival autoproclamé en faisait toujours trop. Un brin sectateur, parfois. Lui arrachant un sourire - parfois. Il commençait tout juste, avec presque aussi peu de consistance qu'un fantôme, à vivre. Faisant sien le crédo assujettissant d'Obito. _Je ne laisserai jamais mes amis mourir._

Pouvait-on endurer l'existence lorsque la douleur est si forte ? La vie était-elle ainsi faite que lorsque l'on touchait le bonheur du bout des doigts, il vous était arraché ? A chaque fois ?  
_Non, Non..._  
L'amour, l'amitié valaient-ils le chagrin d'être vécu ? Il avait mal, si mal. Son corps, linceul de son âme, étouffa tout espoir en lui. L'éteignant dans une étreinte mortelle. Comment survivre à la malédiction d'être - toujours - le survivant ? Bien qu'il fût résistant, Kakashi faillit en mourir de douleur. Encore une fois.  
_Non, Non..._ _Rin, Non !  
_La douleur avala son cœur et son corps se glaça. Il avait chaud et il avait froid, le tout en même temps, troublant encore un peu plus son cerveau mis à mal. En une fraction de seconde, son existence lui fut rendue intolérable. La gangrène de la culpabilité plus jamais ne le quitterait, l'enlaçant de son ombre visqueuse.

Alors, l'adolescent hurla sous la pluie, son amie morte dans ses bras, ses vêtements imbibés de sang, empoissant son corps et son âme. La panique envahit son cerveau et son chakra crépitait.

« Où est l'ennemi ! Qui a tué tout le monde ! Rin ! »

Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, il saisissait trop bien l'horreur de son crime. L'instant d'avant, il lançait un chidori afin de pourfendre un ennemi, l'instant d'après, Rin était dans ses bras, morte d'un éclair dans le cœur. Quelle ironie, mourir d'un coup de foudre asséné par celui qu'elle aimait. Tout ça pour protéger le village d'un danger qu'elle savait abriter en elle et qui l'aurait détruit. Courageuse guerrière. Pauvre fillette. Merveilleuse oblate. Tristes soldats.

Le sharingan de Kakashi tournoyait follement sans qu'il s'en aperçût, le vidant lentement du chackra qu'il ne possédait déjà pas en quantité suffisante. Son opiniâtreté parvenait - parfois - à pallier son manque d'endurance. Cela ne serait pas le cas, ici. Il s'épuisait, se mourait alors que son âme déchirée voulait hurler. Le mangyeko venait juste de s'éveillait qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Un autre s'éveilla, celui du garçon qui observait, la haine au cœur. Kakashi devrait mettre plus de dix ans avant d'oser l'utiliser. Son prix en avait été trop élevé, en totale démesure avec la valeur de sa perte. Trop trop d'amertume. Pas assez de temps. Une quantité insuffisante de lumière. Il lui aurait fallu une âme aussi solaire que celle de Rin pour lui permettre de l'utiliser, lui qui n'était pas un Uchiha.

Le troisième pion de la Grande Guerre fomentée dans l'ombre fut placé avec une grande dextérité. Le destin du monde ninja, scellé, à l'instar de celui du clan Uchiha. Et de celui d'Itachi. La tragédie était en marche et écrasait tous et toutes sur son passage, sans la moindre hésitation, digne outil des plus grands stratèges aveugles et insensibles. Du stratège aveuglé par une haine composée de toutes pièces. Madara, trompé au plus profond de son être.

Tard, si tard, bien trop tard, les renforts parvinrent jusqu'à la scène d'horreur. Son maître s'approcha de lui. Le désespoir au cœur, l'adolescent, épouvanté, sursauta et dévisagea ce jeune homme au visage si doux. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Maître, elle est morte… »

Minato, livide, ferma un court instant les yeux. Il tendit doucement la main vers le visage de son élève, et, particulièrement lentement, abaissa le bandeau frontal maculé de sang, du sang de la jeune fille - Rin, lumineuse et solaire, tant aimée, aimant tant - afin de désactiver le sharingan. L'œil arme. L'œil sang. Le cœur visible dans l'œil. Kakashi, baignant dans le sang de son amie, tremblant, serra un peu plus fort son corps dans ses bras. Une litanie obsédante, déchirante accompagnait ses larmes. Minato détourna le regard :

« J'ai échoué, Obito, j'ai échoué… »

Kakashi devint celui dont la lumière n'éclairait que les ombres des morts. De ses morts. Il lui faudrait un Naruto pour retrouver la vie.


	5. Membre de l'unité tactique d'assassinat

**15 ans : membre de l'unité tactique d'assassinat**

Quelques jours après

« Minato ?  
– Hiruzen, je me fais du souci pour Kakashi.  
– Maintenant que tu es l'Hockage, tu devrais le nommer à l'Anbu, afin de le garder directement sous tes ordres. Il a le niveau pour faire partie de l'élite.  
– Cela me semble une bonne idée, mais il est si jeune… Je vais faire cela, je préfère le garder à l'œil afin de m'assurer de sa stabilité mentale. Merci pour le conseil. Mais… Anbu à cet âge… »

Le soir même, Kakashi se rendait d'un pas traînant au magasin des ombres afin de prendre son paquetage.

L'homme masqué qui lui fit face eut un très court instant d'hésitation, et lui demanda sa taille, avant de lui rapporter la tenue de l'Anbu, et le masque.

« Dis-moi, petit…  
– L'Hokage m'a estimé digne de revêtir l'uniforme des Anbu.  
– Ce n'est pas cela, je sais qui tu es. »

L'adolescent releva le visage, un peu surpris. Il apprécia le regard intense qui lui faisait face, même s'il avait un peu de mal à le distinguer dans l'ombre du masque.

« Prends garde à toi, petit. Dis-toi que même si tu es recommandé par l'Hokage, tu seras jugé sur tes actes et la manière d'accomplir les missions.  
– J'en suis conscient, monsieur.  
– Et ce que je voulais te dire au départ, c'est que tu es un peu fluet, encore, donc si l'uniforme que je t'ai sélectionné est un peu grand, reviens me voir. Et de toute façon, tu es en pleine croissance, donc nous nous reverrons. Je tiens le magasin presque toutes les nuits. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Demain à la première heure, nous sommes attendus dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
– Merci monsieur. »

L'adolescent s'en retourna lentement chez lui, les mains dans les poches, sans répondre aux appels de ses amis, sur le chemin. Il sentit la déception de Gai sans pour autant avoir le courage d'y faire face. Il ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement et posa ses affaires sur son lit avant de s'étendre. Il s'endormit seulement au petit matin, avant que la toute première lueurs de l'aube ne le réveillât.

Il se leva en soupirant avant de se rendre au lavabo. Là, il tenta en vain de nettoyer ses mains, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ça ne part pas… »

Le sang des innocents toujours reste sur les mains. Souillé. Il était souillé. Indigne.

Dehors, la lumière grise précédant l'aube promettait une journée morne. Une dernière chose à faire. Il s'y rendit d'un pas traînant.

« Entre petit, installe-toi »

L'adolescent grimpa sur le fauteuil dont le cuir était fendu par endroits. Il passa un long doigt fin dans une fente, vraisemblablement faite par le stylo du tatoueur. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et un peu méfiant.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste laissé tomber le stylet alors que personne n'était là. Ne te bile pas.  
– Mmm.  
– Mais… dis-moi, petit, quel âge as-tu ? »

L'adolescent soupira. Il n'était pas très grand, même s'il avait beaucoup poussé ces derniers mois. Et sa silhouette était fine, bien que musclée. Mais surtout sa jeunesse se lisait sur son beau visage fin bien que particulièrement maussade.

– J'ai mérité de porter ce tatouage. Je ne desservirai pas l'honneur de l'Anbu, et l'âge n'est pas un motif pour refuser à un ninja le droit d'arborer cette reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait le ninja, c'est l'expérience, et les actions aussi. »

Kakashi reprenait sa respiration, l'œil droit luisait d'énervement, et il devait se forcer à garder le gauche fermé. Une aura sombre exhalait de tout son corps. Il allait reprendre une de ses perpétuelles explications lorsque le tatoueur, ennuyé, reprit la parole, claquant de la langue, en lui jetant un coup d'œil par le miroir terni, accroché sur le mur, face à lui.

« Je ne voulais pas de vexer, petit, je suis juste curieux. »

Kakashi soupira en fermant les yeux. Il laissa basculer son visage vers l'arrière, presque jusqu'à toucher l'épaule du tatoueur.

« Quinze ans, monsieur. »

Deux ans après, comme toutes les semaines, il ployait sous la pluie, au-dessus d'une tombe vide, demandant pardon et parlant de génération sacrifiée, et de moment pour naître qui assurément, pour eux, n'avait pas été le bon.

Dans l'ombre, un enfant de 13 ans au masque de chat l'observait,

Tenzo - qu'on appelait encore Inoé - murmura de sa voix d'enfant endurcie par le combat.

« Tu l'as tuée… »


End file.
